


when you call unexpected

by AnnCherie



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Kyle Valenti, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCherie/pseuds/AnnCherie
Summary: Alex Manes doesn't stay the night, when he can help it. Sometimes he can't help it.





	when you call unexpected

Saturn’s Ring is good for two things. One, it isn’t a bar with people he knows from this backwards town. Two, there are a distinct amount of more queer men running through this town as tourists then there are dumb enough to live in it.

Tonight, though, the only thing the bar gives Alex is the opportunity to get very, very drunk in a way that he usually refrains from. There’s no specific reason to get drink five bottles of beer other than he’s tired. Tired of the bullshit town, the bullshit family, the bullshit alien drama. Simply tired. Somehow tonight, maybe because the level of drunkeness is unfamiliar anymore, that feels alright.

When he leaves the bar, he knows better than to try and drive to the cabin. He’s not even sure about driving further than three blocks, so he doesn’t. Instead he stops his car outside Kyle’s apartment, thinking that if Kyle isn’t home he still owes him a break and enter. Kyle is home though, and when he answers the door with a confused look on his face, Alex can’t really think.

“Alex?” Kyle asks. “What’s going on?”

What’s going on is that for longer than sober Alex would appreciate, he’s distracted by the fact that Kyle has no shirt on coupled with a six pack that looks even better with age. The pleasantness of so much skin with the long boxers that are just barely hugging onto Kyle’s hip bones… accompanied with a pillow covering what had to be a late night boner are enough to delay any quick heterosexual response.

“Can I crash?” Alex finds himself answering after a minute. “Or is someone here?”

“No one’s here,” Kyle answers with an embarrassed cough, moving out of the way. “Go ahead and take the bed, I know the couch isn’t good for your leg.”

Which it isn’t, but Alex isn’t thinking that far for the second. He’s thinking about the fact that he’s horny, and from the looks of whatever night Kyle’s having he’s clearly horny as well; so why not test the water and stumble forward on “accident”?

Kyle catches him with the same athletic reflexes Alex had expected, and then they’re touching face to face and Alex is trying very hard to remember why he thought this was a good idea as the alcohol is temporarily slipping away in the wake of a disturbing rush of endorphins at the warm skin contact. The lack of pillow between them is distinctly felt and Alex waits for that to change because surely Kyle isn’t into the idea of a drunk gay guy feeling him up, but it doesn’t. Even when neither of them move, Kyle still holding the sides of Alex’s arms in case he’s unsteady.

“You good?” Kyle asks casually, but his voice isn’t even.

“Am I?” Alex replies, fixing his stance so that he’s closer against Kyle’s body than further. If he has the excuse of drunkenness right now, when Kyle isn’t giving him a reason to be mortified, he’s going to take it. Kyle’s eyelashes flicker as he swallows, but he doesn’t push Alex off immediately. “I don't know, you smell like beer. Everything okay?"

"Everything's the same," Alex says, before bravely adding, "Other than I can feel your hard on."

"It's late,” Kyle manages to say, his voice not much above a whisper. The grip of his hands loosen on Alex’s arms, slowly drifting down in a sort of way that he could still catch Alex if needed, unintentionally spiking up nerves at the travelling contact. Quicker than Alex would have thought given the alcohol, he can feel himself getting just as hard at the closeness. It was one thing to have a quick shag in the bar bathroom or back of a truck, but this… the feeling of someone he actually knew and spent time with… it was the sort of intoxicating idea that he usually shut far far down after the past few months. When it’s clear that they still haven’t made any progress at choosing a responsible path for the night, Kyle tries to add, “You’re drunk.”

Moving forward at the sound of Kyle’s voice interrupting the swirling thoughts of alcohol, endorphins, and horniness, he stabilizes himself with a hand on Kyle’s waist, leg pressing up against the blissfully thin, soft fabric of Kyle’s shorts. The closeness puts Alex’s face next to his neck, and he can feel the way Kyle swallows before he gently says, “Manes.”

Flickering long lashes greet him when Alex pulls back only slightly to check the way his surname falls off of his lips. He knows the ins and outs of Kyle’s brain, knows that it’s a half-assed request that they be smart and avoid this complication to their friendship. 

Tonight Alex isn’t looking for friendship; and when he moves his right hand to finger the band of Kyle’s boxers shorts the plea becomes a more fervent, “Alex.” 

“Do I taste like beer too, Valenti?” he challenges, and then Kyle gives into kissing him, their lips meeting for the first time as adults in a sinful sort of way. The way Kyle is needily undressing him so the power imbalance isn’t quite so apparent is sexy, as is the way that he’s still managing to tease and kiss Alex’s neck and chest as he does so. Alex lets his jacket and shirt be hastily thrown aside, but when Kyle’s hands go to undo his belt, he stops him.

Throwing a look down the hall, Kyle nods and they make way to the bedroom. Alex isn’t one hundred percent sure he’ll be able to last much longer, feeling hard enough that the alcohol isn’t what’s controlling his thoughts anymore. They reach the bed, close in on each other for more kissing, Kyle’s lips searching further south and teasing with bites that jolted Alex’s nerves each and every time, making his dick throb repeatedly against his pants. Kyle worked on Alex’s jeans now, and the hesitation due to his leg was only an inkling of concern with Kyle’s face so much closer to his hips. There wasn’t even a glance at the injury, just a check that the balance was fine, and then Kyle was rubbing Alex’s precum around his dick and he had to bite his lip not to cum right then, even if the picture would have been pretty.

Alex pulls Kyle up before pushing Kyle’s back onto the bed, pulling the boxer shorts down. The view of the sculpted man is wonderful, especially when he slowly touches Kyle’s balls and the man’s back arches involuntarily. If nothing else, Kyle’s body was perfect. Alex stands straight, grateful for the height of the bed, and pulls Kyle’s legs around him, rubbing their cocks together to see how far he can edge himself before they both give in.

“Gonna fuck me or not?” Kyle asks between a groan, eyes flickering more closed than open at the sensation, but when they are open the need is there.

“Only if you stay like this,” he replied. “I want to watch you stay hard with me inside you so I can reaffirm you’re not straight.”

Maybe it’s an unnecessary barb, given the situation and how Kyle has changed, but all he gets in return is a laughing scoff. “Hey, I was already going to suck you.”

“Still an option for later,” Alex tells him. “Lube?”

He nods to the second drawer on his nightstand, and just the feeling of the thick liquid in his hands made Alex even more ready. Massaging it so it isn’t quite so cold, he then presses the wetness against Kyle’s ass and rubs while using his other hand to stroke his eager cock. Groans begin to be higher pitched, and Kyle’s thigh muscles contract with a neediness that makes Alex cover his own dick with lube to meet Kyle. It’s not only Kyle who’s making noise now, because the feeling of the tip of his cock being more and more invited inside the warmth of Kyle’s hips is transcendent. His hand is still stroking Kyle’s dick as he rocks further in until he’s enveloped in tight heat, and then they’re both loud as Alex thrusts inside. All Alex can focus on is the physical feeling of pure relief at first, eyes shut, mouth open gratitude; but then as they continue and he’s sliding in perfect motion he’s forced with the fact that this isn’t just sex. It’s Kyle he’s inside of, the man whose been his closest friend in the past year, his very first crush of all goddamn things. 

Even though Alex is close, Kyle’s the first to give despite the way he’s grasping the bed sheets as if they’re a lifeline, and the way his cums shoots all over his muscled chest is a sight enough for Alex to shortly follow, with cum pulsing from his dick still inside Kyle in a way that makes both of them quiver.

When Kyle pulls a crumpled Alex further up onto the bed beside him, Alex feels the sudden surge of emotion that he should have been wary of to begin with. Sex was great, and needed with all the stress in his life, but Kyle-- it probably shouldn’t have been Kyle, he drunkenly muses. Angst only worsens when the man softly kisses his lips, before getting up. “I’m getting you water and aspirin. Those aren’t negotiable. However, you really ought to let me help you with your prosthetic too.”

“Ugh, Valenti--,”

“If you say, ‘fuck you’, you just did,” Kyle replies, no sign of embarrassment. He gets up and leaves for an undetermined amount of time… probably not that long at all, but Alex’s weariness has finally hit him after the sexual gratification... and somewhere in between being handed pills and a glass of cold water he acquiesces and lets Kyle handle the damn prosthetic.

“Finish the water,” Kyle urges him when he’s done, rearranging the sheets so that when Alex has adjusted he’s comfortable inside the bed. Alex grumbles, but Kyle nudges him in the side and he drinks the water purely so it won’t spill everywhere. Settling the glass down on the nightstand, he’s greeted with the fact that he’s now sharing a bed with Kyle in a way that somehow felt much different than just having sex.

“I can go to the couch,” Kyle slowly suggests, seeing the hesitation Alex is trying to hide from his face.

“No,” Alex says, still looking up at the ceiling. “No, you don’t have to. I just don’t-- I don’t usually stay.”

Kyle watches him for a second, before pursing his lips. “You didn’t leave yourself much choice then if you got that drunk and came here.”

“Guess I didn’t.” 

Maybe for him, maybe for himself, Kyle adds a joke. “Not that I don’t appreciate the stereotypical porno greeting.”

Alex quietly huffs, still fighting the relaxation that was leading into sleep, and worse, security. “You’re the one who answered the door with no shirt and a poorly disguised boner.”

“It was one a.m. in Roswell.” Kyle laughs. “I wasn’t going to delay a possible emergency because my dick was hard.”

“Heroic,” he replies, softer than the sarcasm he wants. All he can think about is that somehow, somewhere in the midst of the craziness of last year, Alex had subconsciously decided this was a place to stay. Somewhere he didn’t have to run from once the orgasm faded, and someplace he’d be taken care of if he got more drunk than he normally cared to. “You going to tell me this was just some drunk dream in the morning?”

His eyelids are starting to droop, but he can still hear Kyle’s slight annoyance that he tries to hide. “The only lies I’m telling tomorrow are to my Hospital Director that I had a few razor incidents with shaving my neck. Trying to tell patients they’re sick while they’re staring at my hickies would be awkward.”

Alex smirks, eyes closed, and he still gets a playful shove from Kyle who must be watching. “Sorry.”

“You don’t look sorry.”

He lets his eyes open slightly, even if he feels vulnerable saying it. “I know. It’s just you-- you’re so responsible, outside of all the shit we deal with. You have everything in your life set around helping people. You’d be boring if you weren’t hot.”

“Very flattering.”

Shaking his head, he reaches out and softly kisses Kyle, still trying to push the emotion down and failing. “No, you don’t-- I like it, Valenti. I like that if anything, I’m the crazy factor in your life.” His voice is beginning to be the kind of uneven that constricts his throat, and he’s only barely able to add, “I don’t have that with anyone else.” He’ll probably hate that he did in the morning.

“You’ve always been the crazy factor in my life, Alex,” Kyle sighs. “This side of it is a hell of a lot nicer.”

“Yeah,” he mumbles, falling deeper asleep as Kyle’s hands slowly rubbed his shoulders. “This side is nicer.”


End file.
